1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to navigation systems. More particularly, it relates to improved navigational routing.
2. Background of the Related Art
If someone wants to travel from Point A to Point B on a future day, there is currently no mechanism to produce an accurate travel time that takes into consideration estimated future traffic. For instance, conventional systems permit a person to generate a route without the effects of traffic, or even to generate a route based on the effects of current traffic conditions. For instance, a tourist might make plans to travel to New York City from Virginia for a Broadway show on the coming Friday, several days hence. FIG. 4 shows a conventional process of generating a best route of travel based on an input (or otherwise obtained) origination of travel, and an input destination of travel.
For instance, as shown in FIG. 4, in step 502 the origination of travel is input or otherwise obtained. In step 504, the desired destination of travel is input. In step 506, the best route of travel from the origination to the desired destination is calculated. Using such an example, conventional “fastest route” routing from Virginia to New York City would indicate that driving the fastest route should take about 7 hours, without traffic considerations.
The driver may print out the fastest route directions from a conventional web program such as MAPQUEST™ on a home computer before the driver leaves the origination point, obtain the fastest route from a suitable web site, e.g., hosted by a travel service such as Automobile Association of America (AAA)™, be directed from a portable navigation device in their car, etc. In any event, eventually, the day of travel comes, and the person departs from Virginia at 10:00 am as planned and follows the planned route to New York City. Let's say that in the given example using a prior art navigation system best, it takes the person 9 hours to drive from their location in Virginia to New York City that day—much more than the originally calculated 7 hours.
The present inventors appreciated that the increase in travel time may be attributed to unexpected delays and traffic jams. Moreover, if the driver is not too familiar with relevant areas of congestion, it is likely that the areas of congestion will not be navigated around. As a result, the travel time is increased, risking missed appointments, show, performance, etc.